Luke's Smelly Bet
by DisneyAoi
Summary: Luke and Ravi race to see who can finish their chores the fastest, so to spice things up they make a bet that has some pretty smelly results. WARNING: smelly feet are included.
1. Chapter 1

****This is my very first fanfiction on this site! Warning: includes smelly feet.****

 ** **.****

 **Luke's Smelly Bet**

It was hot Saturday afternoon. The summer sun shone brightly, causing sixteen year old Luke Ross to come inside. His sweaty hair was matted to his forehead and his shirt was stained with sweat towards the chest and underarms. He walked into the massive living room of the penthouse and saw his fourteen year old brother, Ravi, kneeling down next to Mrs. Kipling, appearing to be talking to the overgrown lizard.

"Hey, Rav," Luke called out, gaining his brother's attention.

Ravi stood up to face his brother. "Are you done playing basketball already?"

Luke replied, "Yeah, three of the other players decided to head home because of the heat." Luke wiped the sweat that was dripping from his forehead and onto his nose. "Dude, I'm sweating buckets!" He raised his right arm above his head and took a whiff of his underarm odor that Ravi was able to smell from five feet away. "And I reek! Wanna sniff?"

"I would rather gouge my eyes out with a spoon and feed them to Mrs. Kipling," Ravi said, making a disgusted face as Luke began walking towards him. "Wait, Luke, I am serious...Luke!" Ravi turned away in horror and attempted to run to his bedroom, but Luke managed to catch him by the back of his shirt, holding him in place.

Luke turned Ravi around and pushed the younger boy's head towards his armpit. Ravi flailed around and screamed in protest but Luke kept him still, holding Ravi's head firmly in place. Luke smiled in satisfaction when he felt Ravi's nose touch his armpit.

"Yuck! Yuck!" Ravi said over and over as Luke laughed. "Have you ever heard of deodorant?"

"I have, I just never feel like using it," Luke replied. "Takes away from my manly stench." Luke continued to rub his armpit in Ravi's face.

"Luke, let him go!" Luke released his brother at the sound of Jessie's voice. She had just walked into the room and stood there by the doorway with her hands placed on her hips.

"Yuck! Gross!" Ravi continued to say as he used his shirt to wipe Luke's armpit sweat off of his face. "Thank you Jessie, you are my savior!"

"No problem, just doing my duty." Jessie turned to Luke. "You wanna tell me why there are still dishes to be washed?"

Ravi collapsed onto the couch and said, "Maybe it is because instead of doing his chores, Luke was out at Central Park playing basketball with his sports buddies!"

"Luke Ross," Jessie tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. "You were told to do your chores before you go out! And you, Ravi, I am shocked. Your bedroom is dirty and needs to be cleaned."

"Oh, yeah, I was gonna get to that," Luke said, staring at the ground, trying to think up excuses.

Ravi gasped and said, "But Jessie, why should I clean my room if Luke never cleans his?"

"Do you honestly think he will ever clean his room?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Emma and Zuri are all finished their chores," Jessie told them. "As a reward, we're going to be going see a movie in a few minutes. When we get back," she looked to Luke, "those dishes better be done," she then looked to Ravi, "and your room better be clean." She went to walk out of the room but stopped mid step, turned back to them, and said, "Also, remember to put your laundry in the wash, and maybe record the new episode of The Vampire Diaries for me? Thanks, you guys are the best!"

Minutes later and Jessie, Emma, and Zuri were heading down the elevator so they could go and see a movie. Meanwhile, as Ravi sat on the couch, Luke paced back and forth across the living room.

"Just my luck," Luke grumbled. "These chores are gonna take out a huge chunk of my day."

"How about we try to do our chores as fast as possible?" Ravi asked, standing up. "I propose we have a race to see who can be done with their chores first. It should take us no more than thirty minutes."

"Ravi, that's not a bad idea!" Luke exclaimed. "But how about we put a spin on this race. The loser has to have a consequence. Hmmm, let's see…if you win, I'll...do all of your chores for the next month." Ravi's face brightened up. He liked the sound of that. "But if I win…" He looked down at his shoes and an evil grin formed on his face. "Every day for the next two weeks, you will have to give me a foot massage." Ravi's face contorted in disgust. "And you know just how much I love to wear the same pair of socks every day." Ravi gagged a little. "Do we have a deal?"

Ravi stepped up to his older brother and grabbed his hand, shaking it with determination. "You are going to lose. The idea of you doing all of my chores sits well with me."

"You're going to lose because now I have the motivation I need to win," Luke said. He held a hand up in the air, and counted down with his fingers. "Three, two, one, GO!" And in an instant, Luke and Ravi ran their separate ways, the younger brother heading to his room, and the older brother to the kitchen.

Luke scrubbed down on each dish at lightning speed, spewing dish water all over the counter. After putting away the now clean dishes, he rushed to the screening room, turned on the TV, flipped to Jessie's favorite channel, and pressed record on the newest episode of her favorite show.

"Now all that's left is my laundry," Luke said to himself as he rushed to his bedroom that was across the hall from Ravi's. Ravi was still in his room, on his hands and knees picking up every little thing he can find. Luke grabbed a clothes hamper from his closet and began to fill it with the dirty shirts, shorts, and underwear that littered the floor of his room.

Luke ran out of his room with his hamper, only to nearly collide with Ravi whose room was now spotless, a hamper in his hands as well. The two had a second of eye contact before both took off down the hall and towards the laundry room. Luke's legs were stronger, so he was able to pass up Ravi and get to the room before him. Without wasting a second he dumped all of his smelly clothes (except for the ones he was wearing) into the washing machine.

When Ravi finally arrived, he looked at Luke in horror and dropped his heavy hamper.

"Looks like I win, Ravi," Luke laughed, clapping his hands and smiling evilly at his little brother. "By just a few seconds. Man, that was close." Luke turned to exit the laundry room. "You do know that even if you did win, I probably wouldn't do any of your chores. Just sayin'." Luke left the room, followed by Ravi.

The two went back to the living room. Ravi gasped for breath, hunching over and panting. Luke hopped onto the couch and laid back on it. "That was unexpected," Ravi said, straightening up, looking at Luke. "I...I lost."

"Yup!" Luke said with a wide smile. "Looks like you gotta give me a foot massage now." Ravi nodded and approached the couch, getting on his knees next to Luke's shoes. "Take off my shoes. My feet are suffocating in these things."

Ravi did as he was told, grabbing Luke's left shoe with both hands and tugging it off. The stench hit Ravi immediately. He coughed and held a hand over his nose. What was once a pure white sock was now an ugly dark gray. Luke kicked off his other shoe and the smell in the air doubled.

"I do not understand how you can handle stinking this much!" Ravi cried out, holding his nose even tighter.

"Hey, hey," Luke said, reaching forward and grabbing Ravi's hand, jerking it away from his face. "As a part of this bet, you are not allowed to cover your nose." The color drained from Ravi's face. Ravi took Luke's left foot in his hand and began to massage it. His small fingers dug into Luke's sweaty socked soles. Every now and then, Luke would kick his feet forward, his socked toes lightly brushing against Ravi's nose.

Ravi started massaging both feet at once. The smell was not going away, which made Ravi feel like puking but made Luke want to explode with laughter. The young teen's thumbs dug into Luke's arch, causing Luke to moan in pleasure.

"Take the socks off."

"What!?" Ravi asked.

"These socks are too sweaty on my feet," Luke replied. "Take my socks off, please." Ravi tugged at the socks and yanked them off of Luke's feet hesitantly. Ravi stared at Luke's feet as he wiggled his toes. His feet were glistening with sweat. Dirty white sock lint still stuck to his toes, and there was a little dirt on the ball of his foot and on the heel. Ravi then began massaging Luke's bare feet. "Hey, Rav, make sure to get in between the toes!"

Ravi wanted to puke. He shoved his fingers between Luke's toes, cleaning them of the sock lint and dirt. After a few minutes of rubbing up and down Luke's bare feet, from his toes to his heel, Ravi had to stop. He took a moment to gasp for what little clean air he still had. He turned away from Luke, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, Ravi," Luke said, making Ravi turn back towards Luke. Luke then pressed his bare foot into Ravi's face, his toes right on top of the Indian boy's nose.

"Oh gross!" Ravi yelled out, grabbing Luke by the ankle and trying to free himself from Luke's smelly grasp, but Luke firmly kept his foot against Ravi's face.

"Inhale deeply, bro," Luke said, wiggling his toes on Ravi's nose. Luke listened for a few seconds, then smiled happily as he heard Ravi inhale, then took deep breath. Ravi felt faint. His oxygen was being replaced by the putrid stench of Luke's sweaty feet. While Luke had one foot on Ravi's nose, he pressed the other one on top of Ravi's head. "How do my feet smell?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" Ravi asked. In response, Luke started to rub both of his bare feet all over Ravi's face. "AARRRRGH, you know what!?" Ravi stood up quickly and backed away from the couch. "I am done! DONE! I do not want to be around those feet of yours any longer!"

Luke stood up as well, and Ravi started to run to his room. Luke was a lot faster and caught up to him in the hallway. He grabbed his younger brother by the shoulders and tackled the smaller boy to the ground. To keep him still, he sat right on Ravi's head.

"Get off!" Ravi shouted.

"Nope, not until you get back to massaging and smelling my feet!" Luke called down to him. "I won the bet after all!" Luke rubbed his jean bottoms back and forth on Ravi's head, then stood up, towering above Ravi who was still on the ground, and then pressed his foot on the boy's nose. "Now just think, you'll have to deal with my smelly feet for the next two weeks!"

Ravi sighed in defeat, knowing that he'd never be able to get out of this bet. He did lose after all. This was his consequence. He took in a deep breath of Luke's stinky toes as Luke struck a victory pose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to make another chapter to this. I'm having a lot of fun writing this. In the future I may add more chapters, but I'm not sure. I kinda wanna work on other stories, with a similar theme but a different show with different characters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this gross chapter!**

Luke was walking home after leaving Central Park. The sun caused beads of sweat to pour down Luke's body, and he could feel his feet practically swishing around inside of his shoes.

It had been a full week since he and Ravi had made that disgusting bet, and Luke was looking forward to torturing his little brother some more. For the past seven days he's had Ravi at his feet. He'd been wearing the same socks ever since that very first day.

He imagined what Ravi's face would look like when he rubs his sweat-soaked feet all over the poor boy. Luke could barely contain his excitement! The entire way home he was smiling ear to ear.

Luke strode into the main lobby. Tony stood behind the desk as always. Upon seeing Luke he smiled his big cheesy grin and waved to the boy. "Hey Luke! You've been out almost every day this week. I don't understand how you can stay out in that heat!" For emphasis he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

Luke approached Tony and crossed his arms over the cool surface of the desk. "I for one love the heat. I love working up a sweat!" He shook his head like a dog, allowing sweat to fly everywhere.

"Hey, hey, watch it!" Tony backed away. He then held his nose with one hand. "I can smell you from a mile away." For emphasis he waved a hand in front of his nose as to try to fan away Luke's sweaty stench.

"Perfect," Luke smiled mischievously. Tony arched an eyebrow in confusion. "You know the security cameras Mom and Dad had you install in the living room, hallways, and balcony?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to email me the security footage from the last seven days," Luke replied, to which Tony gasped, eyes widening.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I have something on my brother," Luke's eyes lit up. Tony bit his lip nervously. He did not like the look in the boy's eyes one bit. "If Ravi does anything to upset me, I want to have this footage to blackmail him with."

"Oh, I see," Tony replied, going to the computer on the corner of his desk and scrolling through files of security footage. "I really shouldn't be doing this…"

"Oh, come on," Luke said, using his natural puppy dog eyes to persuade the man into doing what he said.

"Fine, fine, fine, you win," Tony sighed.

"Thanks a lot!" Luke turned towards the elevator, stepped in, and went up to the penthouse. If he remembered correctly, Zuri was at a friend's house, Emma and Jessie were out shopping, and Bertram was sleeping.

Luke stepped into the living room, the elevator closing behind him. He looked around. The place had been cleaned spotless. Ravi must've finished up the last of their chores. Luke smiled in happiness. He didn't even have to ask Ravi, and Ravi still did his chores. _Just like a little brother should_ , Luke thought to himself.

Luke noticed that the living room was empty. Ravi must have been in his room. Luke walked down the hallway towards his younger brother's room. The cool airconditioned environment felt amazing against his hot and sweaty skin.

As he neared his brother's room he began to tiptoe. He calmly and quietly grabbed onto the doorknob, twisted it as slowly as possible, and then opened the door. He peeked in before opening it all the way. "Wow, he's taking a nap," Luke whispered to himself. The room was dark, but he could see Ravi clearly due to the red and orange lava lamp on the nightstand beside the bed. Mrs. Kipling was passed out in her luxurious cage.

Luke crept towards Ravi's bed, making sure not to make a sound. Ravi was turned onto his side, his face illuminated in the orange glow of the lava lamp. Luke stood between the nightstand and Ravi's bed, looming over his little brother like a shadow. An idea struck him. A brilliant idea!

Luke turned his back to Ravi. He stood still for a few moments. After the pause he slowly walked backwards until his heels touched the side of Ravi's bed. _Here goes_ , Luke thought with a wide smile. He lowered his butt, hovering it barely an inch over Ravi's nose. After a few seconds, Luke farted. Twice. The first one came out softly and silently, which disappointed Luke, so he made sure to strain harder, and thus the second fart was louder.

Ravi's eyes snapped open, and his first instinct was to push Luke away. Luke stood his ground and didn't move as he farted a third and final time. "Luke, please!" Ravi complained, giving up on pushing his older brother away, and instead resorting to covering his nose. "Do you have to be so gross?"

"Of course I do!" Luke exclaimed, jumping onto Ravi's bed, practically tackling his brother down on the mattress. As he landed on the bed, he used the edge of the mattress to kick his shoes off. In one swift motion he tugged off his right sock. As he held onto his sock, he could feel his fingers practically soaking in sweat. "Here you go, as promised…" He pressed the dirty gray sock onto Ravi's nose, causing the boy to squeal in protest, but nothing he did could get his brother to unhand him. Luke climbed on top of the boy, sitting on his chest.

"Oh yuck," Ravi grumbled, having no choice but to inhale the sweaty stench coming from Luke's weeks-old sock that was pressed against his nose. "I didn't think it were possible for your socks to smell any worse than they already did!"

"I wear these socks all the time," Luke replied, rubbing his filthy sock back and forth across Ravi's face. "They're only gonna get worse and worse." Luke began to get off of Ravi, but before Ravi could make a move to get up, Luke said, "Stay down. You lost the bet, you do what I say. Don't you dare get up." Luke was loving how mean and cruel and ruthless he was being. He stood up on the bed and hovered his right bare foot above Ravi's face. His foot still glistened with sweat that was practically dripping onto Ravi's face.

"Oh dear…" Ravi sighed with defeat as Luke's bare foot lowered onto his face. Ravi's nose was squeezed between Luke's toes. Knowing he had no way out of this, Ravi willingly inhaling deeply, Luke's putrid foot stench flooding the Indian boy's nostrils. Hearing Ravi inhale made Luke's smile grow even wider. "Mmmph…" Ravi had completely given up.

"Hey, Rav," Luke said, lifting his foot up and pressing it on the poor boy's chest. Ravi arched an eyebrow as he took in a gasp of fresh air (which wasn't much as the air was filled with the stench of Luke's feet). "I might just let you go...IF..."

"If what?" Ravi asked.

"If you lick my feet!" Luke's idea immediately made his little brother gag. In an instant his left sock came off. "Come on!" Luke pressed his toes against Ravi's lips, wiggling them while giggling in pure pleasure. Ravi groaned beneath Luke, making sure not to accidentally open his mouth. "Lick it or else!"

"Or else what?" came Ravi's childish reply. Luke smiled mischievously, immediately sitting down directly on his brother's face. "Luke! Get off!"

"Not until you agree to lick my feet!" Luke rubbed his butt back and forth on Ravi's face, letting a few rips on the poor boy's nose. "Come on, Ravi, I know you can't take much more of this."

"You are correct," Ravi sighed in exasperation. His arms went limp at his sides and he quit squirming. For a few moments, Ravi laid still with Luke sitting on his face. "I don't want to but...I guess I have no choice."

"I knew you'd see things my way," Luke said with a laugh, standing up once more. "Get on the ground." Ravi did as he was told and kneeled down at the foot of his bed. Luke sat, and crossed one foot over the other, his toes inches away from Ravi's face. He wiggled his toes, and in an evil voice he said, "Get to licking."

Ravi looked at Luke's dirty feet in horror. Not only were they still dripping with sweat, but they were also covered in his dirty sock lint and stained with dirt from the numerous times he'd walk around barefoot. Ravi hesitantly stuck out his tongue, moving his face closer to Luke's foot. He went to the left foot first. The tip of his tongue barely grazed Luke's heel, and Ravi gagged.

"Do it faster without stopping," Luke commanded. "Lick from my heel to my toes, then in between my toes. Understood?"

Ravi gulped. He didn't want to do it, but he knew he'd be treated worse if he didn't do exactly as his older brother told him to. He stuck out his tongue, this time pressing it against Luke's heel. He licked from the heel to the arch in a swift motion, causing Luke to burst into laughter.

"Hahaha!" Luke said with tears in his eyes. "That tickles! Go slower." Ravi did as he was told. From the arch, he licked towards the ball of his brother's foot, slowly, his tongue picking up sweat and dirt. Luke wiggled his toes. "Now in between my toes. Don't stop until they're completely cleaned."

"Ugh…" Ravi said, passing his tongue over his teeth, tasting the nastiness that is his brother's bare foot. He went to lick Luke's foot some more. This time his tongue touched Luke's big toe. He licked over each individual toe once, and then in between the big and second toes.

"Oh hell yes," Luke said, relaxing, crossing his arms behind his back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He loved this feeling. Getting his feet completely worshipped by his loser younger brother. Who wouldn't love this feeling? He closed his eyes as Ravi continued to lick between each and every one of Luke's toes on both of his feet. As much as Ravi hated it, he did it swiftly without stopping for a break, afraid that Luke would get angry at him if he stopped for even a second. He was getting used to the flavor as well.

"You're doing perfect, little bro," Luke said, opening his eyes to see Ravi licking his feet like a dog would. The sight made Luke want to squeal in pure joy. He had broken his brother. Ravi no longer had any confidence to stand up to his older brother. Luke shoved his toes into Ravi's mouth, catching the Indian boy by surprise. His eyes widened but he didn't stop licking.

Several minutes went by. Luke released Ravi by pulling his feet away and crossing his legs. "Thanks, Rav. I needed that."

"Is...is it over?" Ravi asked, to which Luke responded with a nod. Ravi immediately started licking his arms and his shirt in a pathetic attempt to wipe away the putrid taste of Luke's bare feet. "That was...so gross!"

"Thanks," Luke said with a cheesy grin. "And you'll be doing all of that every day until this bet is finished. Maybe even longer than that. It's not like you have the strength to stop me." He sat up and got off of the bed, grabbing Ravi by the head and pushing his face towards his butt. Hey let out another rip. This fart was the worst one that day. Luke knew better than to attempt to break free. So he just sat on his knees and took it like the slave he was. Ravi sat there and inhaled Luke's gas until it dissipated into the air. Ravi was gagging, but he tried his best to hide it.

As if licking his feet and smelling his farts wasn't bad enough, Ravi's head was then shoved under Luke's arm. His armpit was still soaked from a long day outside. "Mmmmph..." Ravi muffled out as his nose was pressed into Luke's hairy pit. After a good couple of minutes, Luke released Ravi, grabbed his two filthy socks, and stuffed them into the boy's mouth; at the same time he pressed his brother onto the ground, and held him down with his foot. Ravi tried to mumble something, but the socks kept him quiet.

This was Ravi's place now. A slave to his older brother.


End file.
